


Peppermint Kisses

by mcrlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Coffeeshop AU, Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, danisnotonfire - Freeform, kind of angst I guess but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlocked/pseuds/mcrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has had a terrible day and finds himself at Phil's coffee shop, spilling his sorrows and possibly finding a boyfriend along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

‘Look, Dan. We like having you here, we really do. But it simply can’t be avoided that your profits are down by almost a quarter and it’s seriously damaging the company as a whole. To be honest with you son, I know you don’t even want to be here.’

Dan’s boss says to him with a sharp tone and a look of no emotion. If he was to be honest, Dan agreed with the man. He didn’t enjoy working at the law firm one bit, but he needed this job more than anything, he had bills to pay and his own mouth to feed after all. 

‘You’re sacking me?’ Dan asks and his boss solemnly nods his head. 

‘I’m sorry Dan, it’s for the best.’ He says and Dan furiously shakes his head in return. 

‘So, where am I supposed to go? I can’t just go and find a job. With all due respect, sir, I need this job.’ Dan says, practically pleading with the greying, monotonous man. 

‘Lad, it’s already been decided. It’ll be better for you to just leave and don’t look back, your last paycheck will be in the post. Good luck with your future, Dan.’ The man says and Dan forces himself to nod slowly and walk away, tears welling in his eyes. He exits the building and allows himself to just walk, wherever his legs take him. He doesn’t even care where he ends up, his life is falling apart anyway. He feels himself become flushed with emotion and he harshly wipes away the tears that had managed to leak from his eyes, cursing to himself as he walks along the practically empty high street. It must be at least nine at night, the sky was dark and cloudy and fog coated the roads. 

‘Fucking stupid idiot, can’t do anything right can you Dan, no wonder Connor didn’t want to stick around, worthless prick.’ Dan mumbles viciously to nobody, but his own words manage to sting. Why law? Why did he even choose to do law? He wasn’t smart enough to do law, he couldn’t do accounts, or remember the rights’ acts, or anything of the sort. Dan knew it was a ridiculous decision really, he just wanted to make his family proud but it was apparent that it wasn’t good enough. Nothing ever was good enough, Dan thought. 

He isn’t even sure how far he’d walked, or how far away from home he was, but he soon found himself at the doorstep of a coffee shop called ‘Lester’s’. Dan stopped to think, this shop was one that he recognised. Then he realised, he and Connor used to come here to meet for coffee occasionally, just the thought of his ex-boyfriend made Dan's eyes begin to water again, but he decides to go inside anyway, for old time's sake. As soon as he sat down, the tears threatened to spill again and before Dan could wipe them away, one had dripped down his cheek and splashed onto the wooden table. He snivels and holds his head in his hands, when he hears some rustling next to him and looks up. He is met by a guy, no older than 30 at most smiling down weakly at him, holding out a tissue for the younger boy to wipe his eyes with. 

'Here.' The guy says softly, standing awkwardly to Dan's side. Dan looks up at him with sadness in his eyes and takes the tissue from his hands, patting down at the damp streaks down his cheeks. 

'Thank you...' Dan says, smiling at the man weakly. 'Phil' Dan reads aloud. 

'It's no problem. Would you like a drink?' Phil asks and Dan nods before checking his pockets and frowning. 

'Oh, I don't have my wallet. Sorry.' Dan begins. Phil quirks his lips up into a slight smile and he shakes his head. 

'You think I'd make you pay? No, this is on me. I don't want anybody crying on my tables this close to Christmas.' Phil says and Dan opens his mouth to argue when Phil interrupts him. 'You could do me a favour though, could I ask you to try a new Christmassy hot chocolate? I need an opinion.' The older man asks and Dan can't help but grin and nod. 'Really? That's great, thank you! Back in a sec.' He says and skips off, making his way behind the counter. Dan watches as he measures out the right amount of cocoa powder and adds a spoon of white powder, he can't help but notice how Phil sticks his tongue out when he concentrates, and it's quite sweet. Just a few minutes later, Phil carefully paces over with the mug and saucer, careful not to spill any. 

'It's probably really hot, so maybe don't drink it right away.' He warns and Dan silently wraps his hands around the warm mug. His hands had become ice cold whilst walking to the coffee shop and he instantly felt the warmth rush through him like fire through ice. With one hand, Dan picks up the tiny decorative candy cane that Phil had placed on the side of the saucer and twirls it in his fingers. 

'Any reason behind the candy cane?' Dan asks and Phil grins. 

'Try the drink and find out.' 

Dan does as he is told and lifts the cup to his lips, breathing in the steam before taking a sip. The minty sensation of peppermint mixed with sweet chocolate fills Dan's mouth and as he swallows, Phil looks at him in anticipation.

'So...' 

'It tastes amazing! I love the mint. You should put it on your menu, it would be really popular.' Dan says and takes another sip. 

'I'm glad you liked it. Look, I don't know whether you're a talker or you just want to sit, but you looked like you'd had an awful day, and I'm here until midnight if you do want to talk.' Phil offers and Dan sighs, chewing his lip lightly. 'Is that a no to talking? That's okay.' 

'No, it's not- I got fired. You probably don't want my story of my utterly depressing and pretty terrible life.' Dan says sadly. 

'I told you that I'm here until midnight, I have time to listen to the story of your utterly depressing and pretty terrible life.' Phil replies with a smile, and so, Dan begins. 

'It's not so much my life, just this year has been the worst year ever. I started at the most boring job in the world, got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn't afford the rent any longer with my shitty salary, moved in with my boyfriend and that ended brilliantly...' Dan explains, ending with a break of the voice and watery eyes for the third time tonight. Fuck, I'm a wreck today, Dan thought to himself.

'Hey, it's okay to cry, you know. I don't mind, I'd rather you get it out now in front of somebody who won't judge you. Do you want to carry on?' Phil asks and Dan snivels quietly as he begins to continue. 

'He was fucking around behind my back. I should've known really but I probably deserved it. I'm a shit boyfriend, I'm clingy and needy and paranoid... Sorry, I'm boring you,' 

'You're really not. And you didn't deserve to be cheated on, this boyfriend of yours is a complete dick by the way. Clingy and needy aren't bad things, I personally like clingy. I think it shows that you care.' Phil says to Dan reassuringly and Dan can only sigh.

'I just feel totally worthless at the moment. Nobody wants me, and I can't do anything right, I have no friends, and I sound like a whiny bitch.' Dan says and forces out a small laugh.

'No, none of that is true. I like you, you're easy to talk to. I can be your friend, if you want.' 

Dan glances at Phil, who is wearing a caring smile and has hope in his eyes as he waits for Dan's reply. 

'I'd like to be friends.' Dan replies softly. 'I'd best get going, thank you for the drink Phil.' He says and finishes off his drink before standing up and heading for the door, with Phil right behind him.

'Hold on!' Phil exclaims and Dan watches as he grabs a napkin and scrawls down something messily, jogging back and handing it to Dan. Dan doesn't even have to unfold the paper to know that it was a phone number. He grins at Phil and turns to open the door, when Phil grasps his wrist gently and pulls him back. 'I just realised, I never even got your name!' 

'Oh! It's Dan, Dan Howell.' 

'Well, Dan, Dan Howell, I look forward to seeing you again. Just one more thing,' Phil says and leans in close to Dan, so close that he can smell the aftershave on Dan's skin and he ever so lightly brushes his lips against Dan's, giving him a quick, tender kiss before pulling away. He tastes like peppermint, Phil thinks. Dan brings his fingertips to his lips in shock as Phil says to him softly 'it's not true what you said, that nobody wants you. I want to see you again, Dan, if that's okay.' 

'Yeah, I'll, um, I'm not busy now that I don't have a job, so, I'll give you a text tomorrow?' Dan offers and Phil's amazing blue eyes seem to light up. 

'Sounds great. I'll see you soon, Dan.' Phil says and pulls them together for one last, lingering kiss until they pull apart and Phil waves as Dan walks away, thinking of Phil and their peppermint kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Dah! I love coffee shop au's so I just couldn't resist writing just one:D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed:3 
> 
> <3


End file.
